Peletonium
World: 'Peletonium *'Location: 'Subsector Cryptus *'Type: 'Industrial world *'Tithe: 'Telum Peletonium exports munitions for the Imperial Guard as well as commercial goods for everyone else. *'Population: '7.5 Billion 500 000 000 *'Government: 'Corporate feudalism. Peletonium has no single unified government but instead is controlled by various corporations who each rule their own cities and surrounding infrastructure. 'Description Peletonium has little in the way of natural resources or strategic value, but is wonderfully termperate and highly suited to human living (outside of the polluted industry centres of course). The original colonisations were conducted by private corporations, who each constructed their own colonies and maintained control over them. The colonisation grew rapidly and developed a thriving manufacturing industry, exporting large amounts of commonly used goods to every corner of the sector. As time went on and the eras of the Imperium's fortune waned, Pelentonium switched large percentages of it's production to munitions to meet the Imperium's increased demand for weapons of war. A fully fledged industrial world in M41, Peletonium's feudalistic existence has become more and more challenged as the population grows. Where once each city was a self-contained island the ruling corporation had full control over, there are now large swathes of independent towns & villages in between them and the ever-expanding suburbs become harder and harder to fully regulate and control. Moving between cities has become easier too, resulting in conflicts of jurisdiction and accusations of worker-stealing thrown between corporations. As Peletonium's cities have grown bigger, border disputes have also begun flaring up. Peletonium has many problems that are only getting worse. Imperial officials, including the Inquisition ultimately expect things to end one of two ways. The first would be a worker-led uprising that ended in the formation of a unified planetary government, this would likely severely hamper Peletonium's production on the short term, but be better for the planet's long-term health. The second possibility would be an enormous crackdown on the population by the corporations, controlling them with an extreme degree of prejudice while maintining hostilities with encroaching neighbours that would likely flare into frequent border wars and inter-corporate conflict. This would maintain Peletonium's production in the short term, but will leave an unstable planet constantly in the throes of conflict and mass civilian discontent that could explode into vastly destructive wars at a moment's notice. These fears have led to numerous discussions amongst sector command over whether create a unified planetary government themselves and risk the local fallout from the corporations, or let the planet continue down its current path. Peletonium suffered a minor rebellion in 343.M41 when a small corporation attempted to take control of the city of Kadkan Bay, but it was swiftly defeated by the ruling corporation with help from the Ghosts of Retribution. *'Technology:' - Imperial Typical technologies on Peletonium are nothing special, although they are found in vast amounts due to the high production levels. *'Military:' Each of Peletonium's corporate city-states has their own armed force, and these are collectively considered the planet's PDF. The private armies of Peletonium are many and varied, but taken as a whole the PDF is fairly large and very well equipped, with a high level of mechanisation. However it has little actual experience in true warfare. *'Strategic importance: 'Media The munitions exported are important to the imperium, but not unique to Peletonium. *'Loyalty: '85%45% The average citizen is very loyal to the Imperium that buys their goods. Many amongst the upper classes, such as manufactorum managers & administrastive staff, highly value the corporations that make them rich, however there is strong & growing demand for a non-corporate planetary government amongst the lower classes. 'Notable Locations' Peletonium's cities play host to vast manufactorum districts that pump out technology of all kinds and suffer from extensive smog problems. The local workers tend to live in densely clustered hab blocks located near the manufactora, though others prefer to live in the massive commuter belts and travel to work by passenger rail. The climate is fairly typical for a temperate world, with most of the industrial lands built within the moderate climates between the poles & tropics. In between the cities themselves are large forest and grasslands, interspersed with random towns & villages that were either created by the corporations to be agrarian producers, or founded by civilians looking to live independently. *'Hassenbourg' - The largest city on Peletonium and controlled by Hassenbourg Inc, this city churns out large amounts of military infantry materiel with some of which it equips a large private army. Located near the eastern coast of the main continent, Hassenbourg is home to over a hundred million souls and guards its large borders jealously. *'Kadkan Bay' - Ruled by KadkanCo, this massive city is home to almost a hundred million souls and is located within a large bay on the main continents southwest edge. An upstart corporation called Bay Metalworks attmpted to take control of the city in an armed insurrection in 343.M41, but they were crushed with the assistance of the Ghosts of Retribution. *'Arborrhus' - Located in the central north of the main continent, and ruled by Arborr Ltd. This chilly city is home to about sixty million souls and produces large amounts of armoured vehicles, most of which are tithed to the Imperial Guard. However enough are leftover to give Arborrhus a powerful mechanised army that is easily a match for Hassenbourg's vast legions. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Cryptus Category:Imperial World